A known hinge has a door-jamb part and a door-panel part joined to one another by a first hinge link and a second hinge link, and the hinge has an opening angle of at least 135°, starting from a closed position until reaching a maximum open position. During movement into the open position from the closed position the hinge link rotates with respect to the door jamb part in a first direction of rotation, and the door panel part also rotates in the first direction of rotation with respect to the hinge link. The hinge links form a four-axis joint in which the first hinge link is attached to the jamb part so that it can rotate about a first jamb axis and is attached to the panel part so that it can rotate about a first panel axis. Meanwhile the second hinge link is attached rotatably to the jamb part so that it can rotate about a second jamb axis and is attached to the panel part, so that it can rotate about a second panel axis, and the two hinge links are not connected directly to one another, and there are no link guides.
Various hinge constructions are known from practice for various intended uses. The present invention however relates specifically to a hinge designed for use on house doors and room doors. The hinge must thus be able to absorb the lever forces and weight forces exerted by a door panel. A corresponding door panel usually has an area of at least one square meter and weighs at least 10 kg.
When such a door is used to close closuring a passage, considerable loads occur due to this use, in particular since the door is operated from both sides and is visible from both sides.
Against this background, the hinge must have an adequate stability on the one hand and on the other hand an unremarkable appearance of the hinge is required so that the door formed from a door panel, a door jamb and, in most cases, at least two hinges fits well into the surrounding wall surface and has a high-quality appearance.
The invention relates in particular to hinges arranged, so that they are at least partially recessed, and the jamb part is provided for being recessed into the part of the door jamb covered by the door when closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,523,225 describes a generic hinge used in the form of a concealed hinge for vehicle doors in particular.
A similar hinge is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,808. The hinge here is inserted as a concealed hinge into the edge of a door panel and the confronting surface of a door jamb and is not visible when the door is closed. The two hinge links can each rotate about a vertical axis of rotation on their ends and on their other end are guided, so that they are longitudinally displaceable and rotatable. In addition, the two hinge links are connected to one another at center sections connecting the ends so they rotate about another vertical axis of rotation. The result is thus a five-axis joint configuration in which two of the joint axes are also guided along connecting links.
These hinge are characterized by a stable construction and good noise properties. The guides on the panel part and on the jamb part must be of an adequate size, so that a robust door frame and door panel must be used.
DE 43 41 422 describes a cup hinge for furniture with a four-axis joint construction. The cup hinge attaches a door to a carcase by its frame part. Since the interior of the furniture body is concealed in the case of a closed furniture door, the body part can be surface mounted and visible. The four-axis joint configuration is intended for shifting the door panel first away from the furniture body to a sufficient extent with an opening movement of the panel before it door is brought to the maximum open position by further rotation. The opening angle is typically about 90°. Starting from the body part the two hinge links rotate in a first direction of rotation while then a jamb part of the pressure hinge is rotated in a second direction of rotation in comparison with the hinge links in the opposite direction. With regard to the respective reference points, the result is thus rotation in the opposite direction, so that the opening angle of the furniture door remains limited to about 90°.